


Circling the City

by Asiil



Series: Corner Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mild Sabriel, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asiil/pseuds/Asiil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel met a year ago in Cas' coffee shop. It was fire and heat and something else neither of them were ready to put a name too. Now Dean is back in town and looking to see if the spark is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oof, sorry man."

A shorter, golden eyed man looked down at the ground where not one but both of his lollipops had fallen from his lips to shatter on the icy concrete side walk below. He gave a little mewling whine and glanced up at the buffoon who'd run into him only to stop short. And by short he meant… he had to keep craning his neck just to meet the other's apologetic hazel eyes.

The taller man noticed that it was not one but two lollipops on the ground and quirked a brow at the shorter. "Were you eating both…? At the same time?"

"Oi." Gabriel snorted and stuck a finger in his face. "I don't judge you for being 7'2" so don't judge me for having two at a time. Besides, have you ever even tried it? Don't knock it till you do." He waggled his brows, but somehow managed to look totally serious.

The taller man found himself grinning, and lifted his fingers from the books in his rather over encumbered grasp as if the digits could fend off an attack from the other. "6'4" He corrected with a shrug. "There's a street vendor over there." He said, gesturing with wide shoulders at the little newspaper stand at the corner of the street. "They usually have candy… I'll get you something to replace what I broke. Sorry for running into you." He smiled warmly.

The golden eyed man just sort of stared at him for a moment. "I think I'm in love."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. That sounds fair to me." The pair headed off down the street. "I'm Gabriel."

"Sam." The taller offered, glancing down at his new companion.

"Nice to meet you Sam."

"Even after I broke your lollypop… sorry, pops?" He smirked.

Gabriel snorted. "You're making up for it." They reached the little stand and the golden eyed man spent a solid five minutes picking through the available candy before he finally decided on a ring pop taking an equivalent amount of time to choose which flavor he wanted as if it was the most important decision in the world.

Sam couldn't remember the last time he'd had a ring pop. Normally he saw small children go about with them, ending up red lipped and sticky fingered. Yet, the thought of this man being so intent on having a lollypop that he'd settle for a ring version of the candy, he was finding rather endearing. Sam hoisted his pile of books onto the edge of the counter and offered over the money required for not one but three of them. He handed a second one to Gabriel and stuck the other in his pocket for later.

Gabriel was grinning up at him like he'd made his entire year.

"I did break two." Sam explained with a chuckle.

The shorter of the two nodded. "That you did. So Sam without a last name. Where ya headed with all those books? Isn't it a little late for school papers?"

"Winchester." The taller replied, collecting his books again and stepping back to set off. "And yeah, Winter Break… but I have a dissertation in the spring, better to start reading now then leave it for later."

"Ah! NYU?" Gabriel asked.

"No, Stanford."

The golden eyed man blinked. "Stanford? What the hell are you doing in New York?"

"My brother and I used to travel before I went back to school… we decided to take a road trip for old time's sake while I had the time off… ended up here. He seemed really interested in coming back. Not that I'm complaining. New York's pretty great."

"So… you're wasting a perfectly good road trip to study?" Gabriel quirked a brow judgmentally and stuck the green and red ring pop into his mouth.

Sam snorted. "Not wasting… utilizing. You sound like my brother." He chuckled.

Gabriel shrugged but didn't seem displeased.

"Besides… the New York library… it's huge… why wouldn't I take advantage of a place like that while I was here?"

"Fair enough. Cassie would love you. Can't keep his nose out of a book long enough to convince him to see a movie." He shook his head like it was the world's greatest tragedy.

"Cassie your boyfriend?" Sam wasn't sure why he'd asked and regretted it the moment he did. But it was too late to take back.

Gabriel eyed him with a smirk but shook his head. "Brother. I'm headed his way now actually. He's got a little coffee shop a few blocks down from here. Best tea and pastries in the city if you're interested in joining."

Sam smiled warmly. "That sounds great actually. I'd like to put these down, rest my arms for a bit. Last time we were in town my brother and I found a great little place not far from here. Maybe it's the same one."

The two men walked in easy conversation for the time it took them to reach the warm little café. The front was decked classily with garland and white Christmas lights. A small wreath on the door chimed with little bells when Gabriel pushed it open and gestured Sam into the room in front of him.

Sam looked around appreciatively. It was the exact same place as last time. Though it had only gotten more comfortable if possible given the Christmas decorations, the distant sound of holiday jazz, and the soft permeating smell of coffee, cinnamon, and spice.

"This is totally the place."

"Well find a seat kiddo. Ill grab us some drinks. What do you want?"

Sam glanced at the man. "I can get my own." He assured him, rearranging the books in his hands so he didn't lose the top one which wobbled precariously.

Gabriel snorted. "Please Sammy… I'm in with the owner remember?" He winked and Sam grinned. "Ok… ah… peppermint tea… if he's still got it." Sam wandered off to find a little booth where he could set his books down and slide into the plush seat with a sigh, unwrapping his scarf and pulling off his coat as he settled in.

* * *

 

"Cassie Cassie Cassie! I think I'm in love. I've certainly struck gold. Did you see him?!" Gabe all but squealed when he bounced behind the counter to greet his brother.

"I can't say I did." Castiel said not glancing up from the order he was filling. "I'm a bit busy as I imagine you can see."

"Then stop for a moment and look."

Castiel did look up but it wasn't where his brother was directing but rather at the customer whose order he was working on. "Excuse my brother. He's excitable."

The woman only grinned and said that it was fine. Gabriel gave a very put upon sigh and managed to wait in relative silence until Castiel was done. Finally the younger, taking his sweet time because he knew how much it was killing Gabe, turned to his brother and gave him an expectant you've got two minutes sort of look. Gabe's smile widened impossibly and he moved aside wrapping an arm about Cas' shoulder and pointing not so subtly. Sam thankfully was looking out the window to the snowy street beyond and didn't see it.

"His name's Sam Winchester. He goes to Stanford but is in the city with his brother for break. He broke my lollypop and bought me one to make up for it… well two. Oh, and he wants peppermint tea. And I'll take that hot chocolate only you can make…. Cassie?"

Castiel's stomach had dropped away when he'd looked over at Sam. It was him… the man who'd been with Dean over a year ago. He remembered because one, you didn't just forget Dean, and two; Sam was memorable enough on his own. He blinked when Gabe poked him in the arm.

"You ok man? Look like you've seen a ghost."

"No… yes… I'm fine. You said he was in town with his brother?"

"Yep. They're taking a road trip he said. Ended up here. Apparently his brother really wanted to get back to the city? I dunno. Hey… how's about that order now?"

Cas turned away to start on the tea and coco trying to busy his hands which threatened to shake in excitement.

No he scolded himself. Dean is not here to see you. It's been over a year. It's just a coincidence.

Cas had called the number Dean had left in his kitchen once, a few weeks after their little encounter. It had gone to voice mail and Castiel had been too nervous to try again. He'd never gotten a call back and had figured that Dean had either moved on or just didn't care. He didn't mind really. He'd never asked for anything more than that night, Dean had certainly made it clear that this wasn't going to be the start of a forever. They both had lives… lives that apparently kept them on opposite sides of the country. Castiel had thrown himself back into work after that, but with a lighter outlook on the world. Whatever happened, Dean had been something good, bordering on perfect in his life, even if just for that one night. He held on to the memory like a precious object, taking it out now and then to inspect and enjoy before replacing it gently back behind glass walls where it wouldn't bother him or get damaged.

"Hellooooooo?" Castiel snapped up out of his thoughts to look at his brother. Gabriel quirked a brow. "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing… here." He handed over the tea and coco with a smile. "Four bucks Gabriel."

Gabriel let out a little whine. "But Cassieeeee."

Castiel snorted. "I am not taking on the cost of every date you bring in here." He said holding out his hand with a grin. Gabriel tried again but Cas just stared at him till the man forked over a five and wandered away with a grumble.

"Sorry bout the wait… Cassie's in a mood."

"I can still hear you Gabriel." Castiel responded loudly from the counter, not bothering to look over his shoulder at his brother as the other man sat across from Sam, sliding the tea towards him.

Sam smiled and glanced over at Castiel then back at Gabriel. They bickered like he and Dean. It was kind of refreshing. "Hope everything's ok." He offered.

Gabe shrugged. "I'm sure it is. But who knows with Cas… I'll ask him about it later. For now… I'd like to know more about you." He blew on the coco in his hands.

The two picked up their conversation like it had never been interrupted. Sam told him about how he'd finished up his undergrad and was now in Law School. Gabe talked about work and the city. Sam thought it was amusing to find that the rather bubbly eccentric man actually had a serious job. Gabe teased him saying he'd probably thought he was some bum off the street trying to pick up hot young men by eating lollypops. Sam flushed but laughed.

* * *

 

About an hour or so later his phone buzzed and he opened it with a finger held up to Gabe in apology.

"Hey. Yeah. No ran into someone. Sure… dude no… I don't even want to … yeah ok. Yeah, we're at a little shop… um… same one as last time. Right… the one on Fifth. Ok, see you soon." He flipped his phone closed and glanced at Gabe. "Sorry. That was my brother. I was supposed to meet up with him after the library. He's going to swing by if that's ok with you."

"That's fine. Though I might have to chase him off if him coming by means you're not sticking around…" Gabriel winked.

Sam chuckled and they bounced right back in to conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Life had a funny way of throwing things at you. Dean realized this when he'd driven past the little café three, maybe four times, and hadn't yet convinced himself to park and go in, only to find out that Sammy had been in there with a friend the whole time. He'd been simultaneously stalking and avoiding the place for hours. He'd driven out to Brooklyn and back at least once… and had almost decided to just circle the city to keep his mind off the man who may or may not be in the little shop.

Finally out of frustration and boredom he'd called Sam to ask where he was and if he was ready to go. Sam's location had spun him for a loop. He sighed, hung up, and set his eyes to finding a parking place. No more than five minutes later, his baby safely installed somewhere where it wasn't likely to get hurt and the green eyed man was standing outside the door just out of view of the window. He took a deep breath.

Jesus Winchester. Man up. What the hell are you a chick? Move your ass, get the fuck inside and just say hello. How hard can it be?

Thoroughly self-chastised Dean shoved one hand down into the heavy leather pocket of his coat, bundled his face a little further into his scarf and pushed open the door, the chime of bells on the wreath announcing his entrance.

He saw Sam instantly across the room but didn't move his way. He seemed to be deep in conversation with another guy who was talking animatedly, hands and arms flying about to illustrate some concept. If Dean had really cared enough to pay closer attention in that moment, he would have seen the wide amused smile on Sam's face and known his brother was half way through falling.

He wasn't, however, paying close enough attention. Instead green eyes had fallen to the man behind the counter who was moving about slowly and assuredly, reaching out to grab one thing or another as he made up an order and slid it across the counter to a waiting customer before processing the payment and returning the remainder with a smile. He turned around to get something else when the bells from the wreath marked Dean's arrival.

"I'll be with you in a moment." Cas offered out of pure habit. He closed the drawer, marked a few things into the computer system Gabriel had helped him update a few months before and turned around.

He was happy he wasn't holding anything in that moment, because cliché and cheesy or not… he'd have dropped it.

* * *

 

"Oh! Dean! Hey, over here man." Sam glanced up and saw his brother and waved. He blinked when Dean didn't even look over. He was too busy smiling softly at Gabriel's brother. "Um… I guess they know each other?" He said to Gabriel who had also turned to look.

For his part Gabe just sort of watched for a moment before it clicked. "Dean? You said his name was Dean?" He couldn't believe it. Golden eyes widened a little and a hilarious smile pulled at his lips before he burst out laughing.

Sam was confused. "Um… yeah… Dean's my brother… why?"

"This is too perfect."

* * *

 

"Hey Cas." Dean cleared his throat and smiled slightly though it ended up looking like more of a smirk than anything. Green eyes grazed over the man behind the counter, taking in the mop of dark unruly hair, the slight stubble on his chin, the white shirt whose sleeves he'd rolled up to his elbows, then finally landing once again on his own impossibly blue eyes.

Castiel just stared at him for a moment, mouth open before he snapped it shut. "Dean."

Dean slid closer and set his hands against the cool surface of the counter. "It's been a long time. How's life?" He wasn't sure how, but he managed to sound way more collected than he felt, especially considering he'd been driving around the city for the majority of the day just trying to convince himself to come in here.

"I can't complain. And what about you? Ever find that little corner you were looking for?" The shop owner could have kicked himself for saying such a stupid thing. He chewed on the edge of his lip and looked around for something to do only to come up short, forcing himself instead to wait for the reply.

Dean's grin was considerably wider that time. "Still looking." He returned with a wink.

"Well I hope you find it."

"I think I'm close."

Cas stared at him, blinked and finally restarted his brain. "I'm glad. It's good to see you again Dean." He understated. "Since you're here can I get you anything?"

Dean bit back the three- possibly four- totally lame, one liners that flooded his tongue. "Um… sure… whatever's easiest."

Castiel snorted. "Coffee in general is easy Dean…" He heard himself saying. "Give me something harder."

The green eyed man swallowed. "Harder?" He cleared his throat. He'd forgotten. Jesus, how could he have forgotten…

Cas only smiled. Internally he was doing his fair share of freaking out. What was it about this man that made him say such things? He didn't know, but saying them made his stomach flutter with the feeling one gets when indulging in a guilty pleasure.

He watched green eyes skirt over the board above his head and was pleased at the reaction he was getting from Dean. Served him right; walking back in here on a simple Friday and throwing the shop owner's whole world into a tail spin. Now they could both enjoy the feeling of being thrown off balance. Dean seemed to collect himself as he read over the board. He could do this. If Cas wanted to play this game, he'd play it happily.

He rattled of some exotic sounding name of a coffee on the board, green eyes falling back to blue as he finished with "Extra cream."

"Extra cream? That's what you're going with… dude… lame."

Dean's head snapped around when he heard his brother's voice and he narrowed his gaze. "Shut up Sammy." He growled by way of greeting.

Sam grinned and the expression on his face was matched by the grin on Gabriel's.

"You must be Dean." The golden eyed man smiled sticking out his hand and giving the other a once over when it was taken.

"And you are?"

"Dean, this is Gabe." Sam introduced.

Dean wasn't sold. The protective streak he had for his little brother ran deep. "What do you want from Sam?" He asked bluntly.

"Dean." Sam hissed. "Not cool."

Dean didn't retract his question and Gabriel just grinned further. "Well I was hoping to get more conversation out of him… maybe a date. What about you. What do you want from Cassie?"

"Cassie?" Dean looked confused now.

"Gabriel is my brother." Castiel commented, piping up for the first time since the other two had joined them and sliding Dean's order across the counter towards him. Blue eyes grazed over each of them in turn, though his gaze became considerably more threatening when they landed on his brother. Finally he moved to Sam. "I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Castiel."

Sam took his hand with a warm smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sam, Dean's brother, obviously."

Dean huffed still having a little stare-off with Gabriel who was waiting for his answer. "Coffee." He replied bluntly.

It seemed to be the right thing to say because the other's grin widened. "Well kids, as stimulating as this is, we'll get out of your hair. Sam mentioned that he's never seen the Plaza in the winter. Can't have that. Cassie, you mind if we stash his books in the back?" He glanced at Castiel who only shrugged. Gabe smiled widely. "Spectacular. Come on Sammy! We've got a lot of city to see!" They disappeared from the counter for a moment to hide the mountain of books the younger Winchester had procured in a little locker in the back before the taller of the rather unlikely pair was tugged out the door and back into the snowy street with a wide grin at his brother.

"Nice to meet you Cas!"

"Sammy?" Dean hissed, looking bemusedly after them after the door finally closed with a chime marking their departure. "Cas? What the hell…." He was pissed. That was two nicknames in less than as many minutes stolen right out from under him. He felt like he'd just been dropped in the middle of a whirlwind, spun around till he wasn't sure which way was which and pushed right back out again.

Castiel sighed. "My apologies for my brother… he can be a bit overwhelming at times, though he means well. And I do believe he's quite taken with Sam. My sympathies."

Dean dragged his gaze slowly back to the man behind the counter, making it perfectly clear that sympathies had clearly been understood as you're screwed. "When did they even meet?" He asked.

"A little over an hour ago?" Cas guessed in reply. "Sam broke Gabriel's lollypop." The look on Dean's face made him grin and he continued. "And I mean that literally… Gabe has a thing for candy."

The green eyed man blinked. "I don't know whether to be concerned or relieved."

"I'd stick with concerned… it's usually the safer of the two options. But in all fairness to my brother, he's a good person. If nothing else he'll show Sam the city. He loves showing off."

Dean nodded and finally collected himself enough to turn his attention wholly back to the man in front of him. "It really is good to see you Cas. I thought about you." He managed not to add the a lot that was lounging on the edge of his tongue.

Castiel shot him a half disbelieving glance. "Clearly not enough to call back." He quipped, angry at himself for the slight twinge of bitterness in his voice at the reply. Essentially he expected a shrug or a quick reply of apologies from the man on the other side of the counter. It didn't matter anyway.

What he didn't expect was the look of shock that crossed Dean's face when Cas accused him of not calling back. "You called?" He nearly choked on the sip of coffee he'd taken.

Castiel frowned. "Um… yes… once… about three weeks after…" He studied the man's face trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not.

Dean wracked his brain and it clicked. "Shit man… I'm so sorry. I dropped my phone in the sink… I know, stupid, don't judge. By the time I got a new one the card was all I could save… it didn't keep past calls, and I didn't have your number." He let himself trail off leaving it open to interpretation that he'd in fact been waiting for Castiel to call him, which he had, just not a second time.

Cas blinked. "You're actually telling the truth." He stated, as if this was news to him.

Dean looked confused. "Um… yeah… why wouldn't I…." It occurred to him then why and he looked more shocked than he had before if it was possible. He ran his hand through his hair. "No… I didn't just ignore you if that's what you thought. Dude… Sorry…"

"It's hardly you're fault that I didn't try again." Castiel brushed off with a wave of his hand.

"Maybe not… but I should have gotten your number somehow." He leaned in so he was a few inches closer over the counter. "I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to call you."

Cas looked unconvinced but was flattered nonetheless. "Well, here we are… in person. Now you don't have to call." He pointed out turning to wipe down one of the machines in an attempt to busy his hands.

"But what if I want to?" Dean asked smoothly, following the other man's progress down the counter, slowly sliding his coffee with him.

Cas stopped and looked over again, catching green eyes and the way they darkened as they watched him. It was the second time he'd found himself unable to believe he was the one eliciting such a look from such a man. If he'd been able to read Dean's thoughts he'd have found that the lighter haired man was thinking much the same thing. Tipping his head in slow consideration he finally turned, grabbed a pen and sticky note from one of the pads kept behind the counter and jotted down his number. He turned around narrowed his eyes for a moment as if to really decide whether or not he wanted to give it over, before he leaned forward and slid the paper across the counter.

Dean's smile was instantaneous. He reached out and met Cas' hand half way, his fingers tangling with the other's, some overlapping and others slipping beneath to grasp the paper. His skin was warm from the coffee and Cas found himself fighting back a slight shiver from the touch. Dean's fingers moved again but instead of moving away he slid his hand around the shop owner's wrist and pulled him closer, forcing Cas to lean unexpectedly over the counter.

Before the blue eyed man could say a single word, lips were pressing to his in a slow, lingering kiss. Like the first time they'd kissed he kept his own closed just out of spite, and an equal amount of decorum given they were kissing in the middle of his shop.

A few people turned to look at the spectacle but did little more than smile at the interaction and go back to their own coffee and food.

Finally Dean pulled away leaving Castiel flushed and a little taken aback. The green eyed man ran his tongue over his own lips, eyes settling against the other's before rising to catch his gaze. "If we weren't standing in the middle of your shop I'd bite you again for keeping your mouth closed." He purred, his voice so low there wasn't any possible way anyone else could have heard what he'd said.

Cas' lips parted for a moment before he grinned. "Maybe I'll hold you to that." He returned confidently.

Dean's smile was surprised but pleased. "God I hope so." Castiel straightened out and sniffed, trying to compose himself. Memories of things Gabriel had said to him the first time he'd seen Dean came unbidden to his mind.

…you look like you wouldn't mind throwing him over this counter and having…

Cas pushed away the thoughts as wholly unacceptable and unlikely and managed to meet Dean's gaze again without setting his face on fire. He was looking expectantly at the shop owner and Cas realized he'd been speaking.

"I'm sorry… what?"

"I said… dinner. You… me… food?" Dean waited, not sure if the fact that he'd had to repeat his question was a good thing or a bad thing.

Castiel blinked again. "Oh, um tonight?"

Dean nodded.

"Sure… I… the shop doesn't close till 9… is that too late for you?"

"In New York? Are you kidding? That's about when everything gets going in this city from what I've seen. How does nine thirty sound?" He asked. "That give you enough time to wind down?"

Cas nodded. "That's fine."

"Great! I'll pick you up here then." He gestured to the counter and again Castiel nodded.

"I'll leave the door unlocked even if the sign is flipped. You can just come in; though I'm sure I'll be down."

Dean grinned. "Perfect."

The door chimed, announcing the presence of a group who'd wandered in out of the cold, all laughing and babbling. Dean scooted out of the way as they trekked up to the counter to place their orders. "See you then Cas."

Cas smiled widely and tipped his head without another word before turning to his customers to take their orders.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean made his way back into the city right around nine. He gave himself extra time in case there were traffic issues, or problems finding parking. He figured it would be better to just walk anyway to wherever they decided to go. He'd looked up a few places in the area. Cars were too inconvenient when you didn't know the roads well enough and he was constantly in fear of some fast driving dumb ass rear ending his baby. Then again he did have to give it to New Yorkers, they knew how to get where they were going fast, and without issue. With the impala safely re-installed in a little parking garage a few blocks down, Dean trekked his way back up to Fifth to find the little shop. The streets were covered in a fine layer of salt, keeping them free of ice despite the build-up of snow lining the edges. All around him the city was alive with light. Flashing signs, blinking displays, holiday decorations strung out along walls and the edges of the buildings leaving the already bright environment decked in a merry sort of color that was enough to put everyone in the Christmas spirit.

He took his time walking, hands bundled down into his pockets while he peered out from behind the high line of his scarf. Even now the streets were filled with people and cars. It really was the city that never slept. Couples, families, business men just getting out of the office… everyone was headed one place or another. Store windows twinkled to catch the eye of passer-bys and sell their wares. Dean paused now and then to look at some of the more impressive displays. By the time he reached Castiel's shop he'd managed to waste twenty minutes moving slowly but couldn't convince himself to wait the remaining ten. Glancing through the window he pushed open the door and glanced around. Most of the lights were off and the music had been shut down for the night, leaving the café' in a warm glow, the only sound to be heard, that of the bells on the wreath of the front door that yet again marked his entrance. He glanced around. "Cas?"

"You're early."

Castiel stepped from the door Dean knew led up to his apartment and closed and locked it behind him.

"So are you." He smirked in reply. "Convenient, that…" He said, gesturing to the door.

Cas glanced at it then back up at him. "It is. Thankfully there's also a door that leads in from outside the shop." He waved his hand towards the right of the front door indicating where it was. "I can't exactly invite people through the shop during business hours." He commented.

"True enough."

Dean took the moment to look at the man. He'd changed from the white shirt and black pants he'd been wearing earlier while working. Now he was wearing a dark button down and tight fitting jeans. He was in the process of wrapping a dark blue scarf around his neck and tucking it into the front of his black winter coat. Dean just sort of gazed.

Cas noticed him looking and glanced down at his wardrobe. "Is this ok? I can go change…"

"No no… I mean yes, it's fine. You look great." Dean assured him with a grin.

Cas looked relieved and wandered up to Dean's side, flipping a few switches as he went. The last of the lights went out and only the strings of Christmas lights in the window and over the door continued to glow, leaving the entry way cast in the light of the street lamps from outside. He glanced up at Dean. "Ready?"

Dean shook his head. "One more thing." He couldn't help but grin wryly at the mildly confused look that slid over the shop owner's face before it was whipped away by instantaneous understanding the moment Dean took a step closer. The green eyed man could hear the other's breath hitch as he reached out and wrapped his fingers in the front of the heavy winter coat. Dean leaned in slowly, making sure Cas wasn't going to pull away before he let his lips brush the other's mouth. It was tentative at first. Just the barest touch, like he was relearning the feel of Castiel's lips against his own even though he'd stolen a kiss earlier that day.

Cas wanted nothing more than to lean into Dean at that moment and kiss him till they were both panting for air. But he kept his mouth closed. It was no longer out of spite. Instead, this time it was out of a tiny, teasing little hope that the action might elicit much the same one he'd gotten the first time Dean had kissed him.

Dean chuckled, fingers tightening as he pulled the blue eyed man closer and opened his own mouth to run his tongue across the seam of the other's lips. When Cas stayed still he'd have been grinning from ear to ear if he hadn't been so focused on the kiss.

He pulled away the barest inch. "I'm not going to bite you again Cas…" He whispered.

Cas blinked. "I never…" Before he could finish the thought let alone the sentence Dean was moving back, lips sealing down over Castiel's as his tongue pushed past the man's now open mouth to seek out battle with the tongue beyond, driving him to instant silence with luxurious sweeps of his own.

Cas moaned slightly. He'd been well and thoroughly had. Clever bastard. It was a testament to the skill of the game Dean was playing that Castiel hadn't even seen the tactic coming. They stayed like that for a long time, tongues tangling in a war that didn't care who won. Cas' hand found its way to the back of Dean's head, holding him close as they kissed. His heart picked up its tempo and by the time the green eyed man pulled away he was panting, eyes half lidded and dark, cheeks pink from both the chill in the air and the kiss.

Dean licked his way off the shop owner's lips with a smirk and straightened out. Green eyes remained trained on the other's mouth for some time as he collected his own breath before he finally moved them up to the dark blue gaze watching him. "I've wanted to do that all fucking day." He muttered.

"You cheated. Again." Castiel accused when he finally got his breath back.

Dean snorted. "You say that a lot."

"That's because you do it a lot. I'm beginning to question your morals Dean Winchester." He quipped, his voice low, the deep gravel clearly more pleased and amused than anything.

The green eyed man only grinned. "Question my morals all you want… just so long as you don't doubt my intentions."

Cas straightened out as well, fixing his coat and sniffing. "I've added those to the list of things to watch out for." He commented.

Dean raised an eye brow, intrigued. "There's a list?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"At the moment? No. It's under construction."

Dean snorted a laugh. "Well then, I may have to find a few other things for you to add to your list as you consider. In the meantime, what would you say to some dinner?"

"Sounds perfect, I'm starving. Any ideas of where we're going?"

"A few…" Dean moved back and opened the door leading them both out into the street. "To be honest though, you know the neighborhood way better than I do. I was hoping you'd suggest something good."

Cas smiled. "Smart man." He winked. "Hmmm…" He glanced down the street and Dean could practically see him mapping out the surrounding area in his head. "Well what are we in the mood for? I'd rather nothing too fancy though there is this place I've been meaning to try… it's only a few blocks away. A rooftop bar called 230 Fifth."

"Isn't it a little cold to be eating outside?" Dean pointed out.

Cas tipped his head. "It's heated."

"Seriously?" Dean looked impressed.

"So I hear."

"Awesome. Let's give it a shot."

The pair set off down the street after Castiel locked the door. "So I never asked… what brought you back to the city?" He asked glancing up at the other man. As they walked their shoulders brushed now and then sending small shivers down the blue eyed man's spine.

"Sammy's on break." Dean started.

"Gabriel said he goes to Stanford." Cas commented. "Do you have family in the city that you're visiting… I mean… New York and California aren't exactly close." He pointed out.

Dean smirked down at him. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He got a real kick out of the flush that made it's way across Cas' cheeks. The green eyed man relented, however, when it didn't look like Cas was going to let the question drop. A flush of his own crept across his face. "No family." He finally offered. "We used to do a lot of travelling together… Sammy and I. I thought a road trip might be a nice break for him."

"So you just packed up and came to New York."

"You're a persistent bastard you know that." Dean grinned and sighed. "Alright fine…"

"Dean I didn't mean…"

"I was hoping I'd find a way to see you."

Cas went totally silent. He didn't even realized he'd stopped walking till Dean paused as well a few feet ahead and turned around to see that the blue eyed man was no longer moving forward before backtracking and stopping to stand in front of him. Cas didn't move he just sort of stared at Dean.

The other chuckled and waved his hand in front of his face as if to reclaim his attention. "Did I lose you? Cas you in there? You look like you've shut down…" The look on his face was one of wry amusement.

Cas finally blinked once, then again and seemed to snap back to himself looking, if possible, even more embarrassed than he had before. He tipped his head again slightly in that way that always made Dean want to push the man against a wall and kiss him till neither of them could breathe.

"You what?"

Dean snorted. "Took you long enough to come back. I said I was hoping to see you. Is that too hard to believe?"

"No… I… well, to be honest… yes. You said last time…"

"Forget what I said last time. It doesn't matter, and honestly… I had no idea what I was leaving behind when I walked out last time."

Cas blinked again. "Excuse me?" Dean rubbed the back of his head and for a moment looked pretty much anywhere but at the blue eyed man before he took a breath and set his attention back, he opened his mouth to speak but Cas beat him too it managing to collect his thoughts past his former confused question enough to actually form words. "I don't… I don't see how you could say that… "no idea what you were leaving behind"… it was just one night… and I didn't even manage to call you back… we don't know anything about each other… I mean besides our conversation last year." He flushed and was about to speak again but this time Dean took the chance to cut him off.

"Cas… hey, hey, stop." Dean frowned slightly when Castiel essentially bashed his whole comment. "I do know." He assured the shop owner catching his gaze and holding it. "I know because I spent a whole year waiting to hear from you, and yes," he held up his hand when Cas looked like he was going to try and say something. "we never got in touch. But I was the one who broke my phone and you tried. I'm not lying man. You say we don't know each other… well that's why I came back… because I want to know you. I want to learn what it's like to be with you, to be around you."

"You said…"

He was cut off when Dean started laughing. "Cas! Ignore everything I said… well everything I said that wasn't about how amazing and fucking gorgeous you are." The dark haired man flushed at that and shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "I said I don't do forevers… and depending on you… maybe I don't. I said I don't like to stay in one place… but I came back. I feel like that should speak for my intentions a little more than what I said a year ago."

Castiel looked both shocked and unconvinced. "What do you mean, depending on me?"

Dean smirked. "What do you think I mean?"

"But it was only one…"

"So help me Cas you say one more thing about it just being one night and I'm going to pin you to that wall and make it a second just to void that argument." He looked a bit uncertain then. "Unless…" He flushed and suddenly realized he could have been taken as coming on far too strong. "Unless your involved… with someone…. Shit… I didn't even think…"

Cas studied his face for a moment more still stuck somewhere between processing the bit about taking him against the wall and the look on the green eyed man's face as he finally stopped speaking. His whole body heated instantly at the comment. The thought of being with Dean out in the open somehow scandalously appealing. He waited for a moment and finally chuckled.

Dean flushed and waited. Now it was his turn to shift awkwardly from foot to foot, though he realized what he was doing pretty early on and put a stop to it, electing instead to stay still and just wait for the bad news that either Castiel was seeing someone already or that he really didn't have any interest in starting something up with Dean.

Cas' chuckling turned in to a full out laugh for a few seconds before he smiled brightly up at the green eyed man. It was one of the most brilliant things Dean had ever seen. His eyes shown the deepest and brightest blue, his cheeks were flushed from pleasure and the chill of the winter night and his tongue licked over his lips before he grinned widely.

"I'm not seeing anyone Dean." He finally offered, earning a quickly released breath from the man in front of him. "Nor was I looking for anyone else…" Dean frowned a little. "After all, you're a hard act to follow."

Dean smirked. "It's my stunning good looks isn't it?" He quipped teasingly a breath of relief finding it's way out amongst the words.

"It's everything." Cas admitted without hesitation.

"So then… you feel like giving this a try?" The green eyed man asked. He didn't want to come on too strong… pressing a relationship when they'd essentially known each other for only two days. But Cas' face, the sound of his voice, the feel of his skin, all of it had been floating around in Dean's head for a year. When he'd come back to the city, he'd come with the intention of telling Cas flat out that he was more than interested. This was the best Cas was going to get out of him.

Besides he'd dragged Sam hundreds of miles across the country after the younger had practically beaten him over the head to go back. He'd have never lived it down if he'd hidden away without even saying anything to Cas.

Castiel smiled more softly this time. "I think a try could be arranged…" He flushed slightly. "How about that meal first though…"

Dean blinked. "Oh! Right... sorry." He rubbed awkwardly at the back of his head but was smiling just as widely as the slightly shorter man in front of him. "Some gentleman I am huh?" He offered. "But to tell you the truth… the thought of losing you to someone else just cause I didn't have the balls to say anything was too… well you know…"

"Do you always babble when you're nervous?" He asked with a smirk.

Dean flushed. "I'm not babbling!" He huffed then glanced away. "Ok, yeah, fine, I do… happy? Come on… lets eat." He reached out to grab Cas' hand and with a determined expression led them down the street in the vague direction of the restaurant the shop owner had picked.

Castiel couldn't help the slight smile that continued to pull at his lips and instead of being dragged along he moved a little faster to stay by the other's side, guiding him without taking the lead so that eventually they ended at the predetermined destination.

* * *

 

It was a stunning view.

Dean realized pretty early on how much of a goner he was when it occurred to him that he wasn't looking out over the night-bright city but rather at the shop owner as he bent over his menu.

Christ, he was screwed.

Dinner was easy. Like that first time in the Café, when Cas had wandered over and offered up not just a coffee, but an ear, someone to listen, someone to chat. Dean was reminded all over again what it was that had drawn him back in the first place. They talked about everything. Family, work, travel. How Cas had always wanted to go out west but had never had the chance. How Dean was scared to death of flying- though he made a point of saying it simply made him nervous rather than terrified- and huffed when Castiel grinned his blatant disbelief. He found out that Cas was the youngest of five and swapped stories with Dean about what it was like to be the youngest and eldest in their families. They'd both gone to school but Cas preferred his Café and Dean the road. Office jobs weren't for either of them. Cas liked cats and Dean was undecided but admitted that there was something to be said for a pet that didn't beg you for attention every few moments.

Cas' favorite color was green and Dean told him his was blue and they both ended up blushing furiously, like two school kids admitting to having a crush.

It was ridiculous. It was perfect.

By the time the waitress came around with the check they'd spent upwards of two hours just chatting. The restaurant hadn't thinned of its patrons though, it was truly a city that never slept. Castiel reached for the check but the green eyed man snatched it out of his fingers, much to the other's irritation.

"I can get that."

"I bet you could. But I want too."

"Dean."

"Shut up Cas." Dean grinned, pressed his card into the slot and handed the booklet back to the waitress who seemed to think that the whole thing was too cute for words. She disappeared leaving the dark haired man to continue his glare. Dean only smirked in return and leaned forward. "I'm going to have to do something about that frown." He hummed.

"And what would that be?"

"I was thinking of licking it off."

Cas flushed so red Dean almost burst out laughing. The shop owner leaned back in his seat and tried to quell his blush. "Are you always this vocal about your plans?" He managed, though his voice sounded a little strained and Dean counted it as a victory.

"Not always. But I've kinda gotten hooked on the way your ears go red." He grinned and Cas scowled and blushed anew.

"Here you are gentlemen." The waitress was back, setting the booklet back on the table and Dean smiled politely up at her. "I hope you both have a pleasant evening."

"Oh we will." Dean grinned and this time it was the young woman's turn to blush. She beat a hasty retreat and the green eyed man turned his attention back to Castiel who was staring at him, mouth agape. "What?" Dean chuckled. "Are you disagreeing with my plan?"

Cas could only shake his head wordlessly as he fought to keep the rest of his face from going cherry red.

"Than what do you say to getting out of here…" Dean watched the way the other man swallowed, the slow movement rippling through the muscles of his throat and for a moment his mind was filled with all sorts of inappropriate images of just how that throat would look swallowing around him. He coughed and blinked, glancing back up at Cas.

"I think…" Cas cleared his throat. "I think that would be a good idea."

Dean grinned and stood. Together they made their way down the flights of stairs since there were too many people waiting at the elevator. And besides, Dean wasn't sure he could have kept his hands off the shop owner in such a confined space even with all the other people there to watch.

As it was, he didn't do a very spectacular job of keeping his hands off Cas in the stairwell. They had about three floors more to go before getting to the front door when Dean reached out, snagged the man's hand since Cas had been leading the way, and pressed him up against the nearest wall.

Castiel's breath hitched when his back hit the wall. His mouth fell open as if he was going to say something, but it was too late. By the time he could gather his thoughts to mention that they only had a little further to go, the words were scattering as Dean's tongue swept across his in a slow, heady kiss. His hands came up to fist in the lapels of the other man's coat, unconsciously pulling him closer as his head tipped against Dean's mouth. The other man's hands slid beneath the fabric of his own coat and across his hips, fingers travelling unfairly and perfectly against the little patch of skin revealed above the line of his jeans. Both sets of eyes flickered closed and Dean leaned a little more firmly into Castiel, pressing him against the wall and grinding his hips slowly forward, leaving the sorter man in no state of wonder about just how much he was enjoying the kiss. Cas hummed a little and swiped his tongue over Dean's teeth before it followed back to tangle somewhere in his own mouth.

When they finally pulled away both men were breathless. Cas' mouth hung open slightly as he sucked in air and Dean- the fucker- was grinning like he'd won the lottery.

"That was…"

"Awesome." Dean finished for him. "God. You're fucking perfect."

Cas didn't blush this time. Instead he grinned, the same sort of grin he'd given Dean the first time they'd kissed. It was sure and maybe even a little feral, rather than coy and uncertain.

"I think we should go home now…" He managed. Dean didn't move though, he simply pressed a little closer.

"Or…" He purred into Cas' ear. "I could take you right here… against this wall. Where anyone might see…" He bit gently into the skin beneath the man's ear and Cas shivered. God but he could actually imagine doing it. Letting Dean press him against the wall. Fuck him till he was begging. Right here where any door could open at any moment. Dean had threatened him with the same thing before and Christ it was only getting hotter the more he considered it. It was unthinkable. And he almost said yes.

Eventually though his thoughts gathered themselves and Cas just barely had the will power to push him away. "Maybe next time." He said breathlessly.

Dean grinned. "All right. Lead the way then. There are hundreds of walls between here and your place and I'm not going to promise I can hold back…"

Cas' knees almost went out from under him at the hot pulse that shuddered through his body at such words but finally slid out from in front of the green eyed man and stumbled the rest of the way back down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean we... nnnnghhhh... shit... no we can't... just... the door, _Dean_." Cas' voice was sterner over the man's name but there wasn't really any fight to his words.

"Hmmm." Was all the green-eyed man offered by way of reply, whatever he'd intended to say finding itself lost against the shop owners neck as he did his absolute best to lick suck and nibble every inch of skin there, starting at the bottom of his throat and working his way up over Cas' stubble until inevitably lips found lips and Castiel didn't have the air to protest anymore.

They were inches- _bare inches_ \- from the door when Dean had stopped following and just pushed the blue eyed man against the wall, attaching himself at the mouth. Cas couldn't find it in himself to keep arguing. Not when Dean was doing that thing with his tongue that left him breathless and rolling his hips in such a way that had him honestly surprised they were still dressed.

When Dean finally released his mouth, Castiel sagged back against the wall looking utterly debauched. Green eyes slid over his face with smug amusement, taking in the dark hair that stuck out in every direction from where his fingers had smoothed through it, the puffy pink of kiss swollen lips, the way his mouth hung slightly open, the dark glazed look of impossibly blue eyes.

"God... do you have any idea what you do to me?" Dean all but growled, pressing forward even more- like he could climb into the man's skin and just live there.

"If its half of what you do to me..." Cas rumbled, his voice dropping so low it sent a bolt of want and need straight to the green eyed man's cock. "...then why are we still outside?"

Dean grinned and his hand slid low, cupping the other man and palming him through the tight expanse of denim. Castiel gave another low groan and his legs wobbled slightly before he straightened and clamped his mouth shut when he caught sight of a passing couple. The way Dean went still told Cas that the man saw them too, and his location directly in front of the shop owner prevented them from seeing anything.

Like the way Dean had begun to stroke him, deft fingers finding and following the exact outline of his cock, teasing at the head before sliding along to cup his balls and roll them as best he could into his palm despite the fabric in the way.

Cas' heart pounded in his chest and ears and fear of being seen was laced with the thrill that someone might figure out what was going on.

When they were gone Dean leaned in and licked along his ear. "Thats why." He purred, and God did Cas hate the man.

"You're a bastarnnnnnnggghhhhh."

"I'm sorry... were you saying something?" Dean's hand released the tight squeeze he'd enacted halfway through the man's insult.

"Inside." Castiel gasped finally. "Jesus Christ Dean..." He cut himself off before he ended up begging. He wasn't going to beg, but given a few more minutes like this and he was going to let Dean fuck him against the wall. They'd probably both end up in jail for indecent exposure but right now his brain couldn't be bothered to care and instead was sending the rest of his body messages that said shut up and take him.

Dean seemed to find this amusing. "But I like it out here. And I've already got you right where I want you." He rolled his hips for emphasis and Cas could feel his resolve slipping. He chomped down on his tongue to prevent another moan before his arms finally moved despite the fact he'd been telling them to do so for at least thirty seconds. His hands fisted in the front of Dean's coat and he pushed the man away even though he didn't let go.

"Dean." He growled. "No. Inside."

Dean- the fucker- only grinned wider. "You're so sexy when you're bossy. Allright, inside. I wouldn't have anyway..."

"Yes you would."

"You're right. I would. Get a move on before I change my mind again."

With that Cas scrambled around, reaching into his coat for the key to the little door next to the shop that would lead them back up to his apartment. The key skittered across the lock and Cas gasped when Dean slotted himself against the shop owner's back and rolled his hips forward. The blue eyed man shot a glare over his shoulder and Dean only raised his hands into the air in a faux display of innocence.

Finally, _finally_ , the door was open, and they were stumbling through it, the metal hinges screaming when it was slammed closed behind them and re-locked itself. Then Dean was kissing him and Cas decided he would be happy to never breathe again so long as they never stopped. The key clattered to the ground as his hands wove up into the green eyed man's hair, fingers just as insatiable as his own tongue. They gripped and pulled none too gently and Cas could feel Dean's whole body shake and rock against him as he let out a low needy moan.

Well, that was new.

"Like that?" He purred, disconnecting them and watching the man through half lidded eyes. He smoothed his fingers along the other's scalp before gently fisting them into the short strands of dirty blond hair. The sound it elicited from Dean sent heat blazing through him.

"Fuck Cas..." He breathed against his mouth, head tipping just so, teeth grazing over sensitive lips, tongue darting out just to touch. Cas tightened his fingers again and Dean all but melted into him with another moan. They were leaning against the door now, but at least they were on the right side of it this time. Dean rocked his hips forward and set a punishing rhythm against the shop owner that had them both panting in moments. Cas ground against him and he had never hated clothing more than he did in that moment.

"Jeans, shirt... damnit just take it off."

Dean chuckled against his throat where he'd returned to lick his way over a mark he'd already left there. "Bossy Cas."

"Now."

Then it was a flurry of movement as coats were pushed away and scarves torn from where they were already half open around necks. Buttons flew and chilled fingers found their way to overheated skin eliciting little shudders that pooled deep in their bellies. And finally Dean was peeling away the dark blue boxers that were already pulled low around Castiel's hips and Cas had long since pushed his hands beneath the waistband of Dean's grey ones to smooth over the firm muscle of his ass.

The dark haired man all but choked on air when Dean's hand wrapped around him, once cold fingers now hot and firm on hotter and harder skin.

"Dean..."

Dean nuzzled closer and nipped a kiss into the edge of Cas' jaw. "I've got you. Jesus... look at you Cas... so fucking hot for me. God you're fucking gorgeous." His hand stroked lightly, fingers drawing up only to slide right back down again. The movements made Cas' head spin and his legs shake.

"Dean I... I want...nnnnnngggghhhhhhhhhh."

"Yeah babe... what do you want?" Dean purred. "Anything."

"Fuck!" Castiel's hips bucked up into the sweet torture of Dean's palm. He knew if they kept this up much longer he wasn't going to last. Christ but what was it about this man that made him want to come like a teenager? "I want you to fuck me. Jesus, Dean, God just..." His words were lost in a little, very unmanly squeak when he suddenly felt himself pushed further up the door. Eyes that had been closed in pleasure flew open and his hands scrabbled at the other's shoulders even as Dean released him in favor of wrapping his knees around his waist.

And holy hell but it was hot.

Dean was pressing into him, using his chest to steady the blue eyed man as he looked up with that shit eating grin and those obnoxiously gorgeous green eyes blown dark and wide with need and lust.

For him. For Castiel.

Cas wasn't sure he'd ever seen anyone actually look at him like that. Like they were happily drowning in his gaze.

"Say it again." Dean ground out, and there was the slightest edge to his voice that would have made Cas' legs wobble if he hadn't already been off his feet.

"Say what?" Cas barely managed to tease the question under the weight and heat of the other's gaze.

Dean scowled, "Damnit Cas..."

"Fuck me Dean." Castiel leaned in, crowding himself around the man's face, fingers lacing again into his hair while his mouth hovered, just the slightest press of lips to lips. "I want you to fuck me. Take me. Hard, fast, slow, soft, I don't even care. I just want you in me. Dean."

Dean groaned again and Castiel could distantly hear the tear of something as the man's hands moved behind him. But it wasn't important. Certainly not more important than the way he was able to suck on Dean's tongue from this position, forcing his head up as he gave Cas full control of his mouth. Not more important than the way their hips ground together, Dean's cock sliding against the curve of his ass- boxers having been unceremoniously tugged away- while Cas' was trapped between their bellies, pressed tight and rubbed hard and fucking perfect every time they shifted.

Then very suddenly, it was the most important thing in the world.

The flutter and thud of a mostly empty lube packet as it hit the floor was the only warning he got before a slick finger pressed into him. His head hit the door and the glass windows a few inches above him rattled slightly. His mouth opened as pleasure washed through him.

"Hmmm." Dean hummed a little sound of approval and took the opportunity to lavish attention over Castiel's now exposed neck. "Tight Cas." He mouthed into his neck. "Tight and hot. Mmm, gonna fuck you good babe. Right here. Right against your door." His finger set a slow gentle rhythm almost at odds with the dirty litany the man was purring into the shop owner's ear. "Would have taken you outside..." He continued, crooking and curling his finger in a way that instantly had Cas writhing against him. "Would have slid into your tight little ass right out there for all the world to see. To see that you're mine. Hmm?"

"Yes, oh God Dean... please I need..."

And fuck it all but if he hadn't just begged for it. Dean was grinning against his collarbone and a particularly deft press had Castiel arching his back.

"There?" Dean hummed. "Oh, now you're mine."

A second finger slid in, curling and stroking and caressing and giving and taking until Cas barely felt the third but for the distant sensation of pressure beneath the headier wash of pleasure.

He was going to die. Cas was sure of that now. How could he have ever forgotten this? The way Dean readied him with a care that was all but unknown to the shop owner, like the process was just as perfect as the act itself. Dean's fingers danced within him, playing Cas like a well loved instrument, tuning him just right, stroking so that each movement elicited just the right sound. And Christ but if Cas hadn't just fallen like a domino before him.

Then it was all gone, fingers sliding away and leaving him empty. Castiel could have screamed his displeasure, and he writhed looking for the man's hand again. But Dean was shifting and before long Cas felt it. Blunt and hard and so much hotter and thicker than his fingers would ever be.

"Dean!"

"Shhhhh, I got you Cas." Dean pressed in slowly, stopping now and then to let them both breathe as the blue eyed man arched backwards only to curl forwards as his body was split open over the press of Dean's cock. It was achingly slow. Tiny thrusts that pulled the green eyed man out only to slide back in a little deeper each time, stopping if Cas showed any sign of tension before starting up again. Then finally Castiel was utterly and completely filled. Stretched to bursting and loving every fucking second of it. He moaned and his head rolled slightly against the door, limbs all but useless for a moment. Dean was panting into the hollow of his throat, fingers splayed over narrow hips to keep him in place. As if Cas planned to go anywhere.

"You have no idea how good you feel." Dean breathed against his skin. "Gripping me so fucking tight Cas. I feel like i'm gonna break in half."

Cas snorted. Dean wasn't the only one. It could only have been by some miracle or twist of fate that he hadn't come yet. But he didn't want to test the theory forever. Slowly, because his body was still adjusting itself he rolled his hips and yeah, fuck, that was it.

"Come on Dean... move."

And Dean didn't have to be told twice. His fingers tightened and he shifted, planting his feet more firmly on the ground before he slid out almost all the way leaving Castiel feeling hollow and empty before grinding right back in, slow and smooth and so fucking thick it took the shop owner's breath away as he was filled again. It was slow and even and perfect untill it wasn't enough. They both craved more, needed the heat and burning desire that had snapped at them all the way home. The rough pull of want and arousal that seared and clogged the senses until there wasn't anything else, until it was only Dean and Cas and the heavy push- pull of flesh and the loud slap of bodies echoing in the stairwell. Until there weren't words, just moans and half sounds, aborted as both men gasped for air and egged each other on with the press of finger and the sloppy search of mouths and teeth and tongues.

Dean was pounding up now, Castiel's back sliding against the door again and again and thank god it was new or he'd have shards of rusty metal and splintered wood beneath his skin to show for it. His legs tightened around the man, heels digging into the muscles of his ass, pulling him deeper, begging him to go faster, harder, to soothe the ache that had been itching at him for a year, to erase every night he'd taken himself in hand and pulled off to the thought of Dean's perfect golden skin and the brush of stubble and the little panting moans and the heat of his body pressing down into Cas again and again and oh God Dean yes... there.

"There babe?" Dean asked, grinning and only dimly making Cas aware that he'd spoken aloud. Hips snapped forward, hitting just right and it was all Cas could do not to cry out. Or maybe he did if the echo of his voice had anything to say about it.

"Shit Cas..."

"Come on Dean. Come on, yes God there, right there, please, oh God, Dean Dean!"

Then he was tipping, falling, careening over the edge and into a white haze of pleasure as he spilled between them, dick pulsing with each following thrust, body shaking, fingers clenched so tightly into the other man's hair it was a wonder he hadn't pulled out chunks.

Somewhere Dean was cursing as the biting sting of Cas' hands in his hair overloaded his senses and with a few more broken thrusts- rhythm lost entirely by this point- he was coming, shooting into the wet and impossibly tight heat of the man wrapped bodily around him. He grunted and his teeth pressed down into the blue eyed man's shoulder, drawing out a long moan from him. He slowed then, rocking forward as they both chased the end of their release, floating down into something softer even as little aftershocks of pleasure continued to crackle their way up both men's spines before seeping out slow and heavy into their limbs.

The stairwell echoed with the heavy gasp of air as Dean slumped forward, pressing Cas a little further into the door to hold himself up. The dark haired man grinned and pried his eyes open. He slowly untangled his fingers from Dean's hair, white knuckles protesting the movement before he brushed the pads of his fingers over the man's scalp to soothe the sting.

"Sorry bout that." He murmured.

Dean snorted. "Don't be." He shifted his head and glanced up, mouth slightly open in invitation to kiss, one which Castiel accepted greedily. They parted only for air and Dean chuckled. "Didn't make it to the bed this time either."

"Was that your goal?" Cas asked, amused.

"One of them."

"Oh so you have a list then?"

"Well if you can so can I." Dean grinned and Cas rolled his eyes.

"So what are the chances of you carrying me upstairs like this?" He hummed, wrapping his arms and legs a little more tightly around the man.

"About as good as me making it up the stairs holding you which is entirely unlikely. I'm gonna have to suggest against it unless you like falling."

Cas grunted his disapproval and Dean nuzzled under his chin.

"You smell good." He said, licking a little spot under his jaw.

It was Cas' turn to huff a laugh. "I smell like sweat and cum." He objected.

"Mmmm, I know. But also coffee, and cinnamon. I could eat you."

"I might let you."

Dean peered up with a grin. "Is that a suggestion?"

"Can you put me down long enough for us to get up the stairs?"

Dean seemed to consider this. "I think that can be arranged."

"Then yes. Its a suggestion."

"Awesome." He grinned but didn't move.

"Any time now." Cas laughed.

"Hush, I'm working my way up to it."

The shop owner smiled and threaded his fingers back through the man's hair, just petting and touching. "Thank you." He finally said after a moments silence.

"For what? The sex? Cause you shouldn't be thanking me... my next goal is to make sure you have a hard time walking tomorrow."

Castiel grinned but shook his head. "No. For coming back."

Dean glanced up to meet his gaze. There was a slight flush to his cheeks but for the most part he regarded the blue eyed man with a quiet intensity, the kind that had Cas wondering just what he'd done to deserve someone like this.

"You're worth it." He said finally. "Besides I happen to like you're corner of the universe."

Cas grinned and leaned in to kiss him again. "So do I."

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is folks! Your peer pressured sequel. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. 
> 
> As always please reveiw! I really adore it when you review... seriously... it makes my whole day!


End file.
